Crazy Stupid Love
by AryaTyrell
Summary: Time has been renewed, the universe has too, but Amy still can't help but cry.


**So... first Doctor Who fic. Yay! So this is how I envision that big goodbye scene between Amy and the Doctor. ****I don't know what came over me to write this... thing. I've seen 'The Big Bang' at least a dozen times and I don't know why I just thought of this now. Sorry if it's kind of messy :( **

* * *

><p>Amy stepped towards the Doctor, seated inside the huge, metal box that was the cause of everyone's problems. A faint green light engulfed him, revealing every little tear and scar on him. "Hi," she quivered, not sure what to say.<p>

"Amy Pond," he whispered, staring blankly at the floor. "The girl who waited. All night in your garden." He looked up at her slowly. "Was it worth it?"

"Shut up, of course it was," Amy replied, averting his gaze. She could still feel his emerald eyes upon her as he said:

"You asked me why I was taking you with me, and I said "No reason." the Doctor gave a small chuckle. "I was lying."

"It's not important," Amy mumbled.

"Yeah, it's the most important thing left in the universe. It's why I'm doing this."

"Really."

"Yes, really."

"Then tell me. Why is it so important?"

The Doctor sighed. "Amy. Do you remember how the fairy tales went? Princes, princesses, dragons, knights, all those things?"

"Yes..." Amy said slowly, not sure where the Doctor was going with this.

"If you think about it, princes do all these... crazy, stupid, insane things for love. Kill the dragon. Climb up someone's hair. Go ballistic over a shoe. Ask the princess to go inside a blue box and time travel with a strange man she hasn't seen in fourteen years."

Amy boggled. "You're saying..."

"Yes, Amy. I was in love with you," the Doctor said calmly.

There was a very pregnant pause. Questions bubbled to Amy's lips but they popped once they got there. Finally she asked, "But... what about that night? After the Angels, when I tried to kiss you? If you loved me, why did you push me away?"

"Ah... that was why I said _was_," the Doctor explained. "Amy Pond. The girl whose life didn't make sense. How could I resist?" Then he shook his head. "But I couldn't. You're getting married in the morning. I'm nine hundred and seven, don't you know what that means?" He looked at her. "I know what loss is, Amy. I lost my friends, my family, Ro- a girl I once loved." He took a deep breath. "Almost a century of loss. You don't even know."

"But how can I just forget?" Amy asked as hot tears stung her eyes. "Everything that's happened?"

"Nothing's ever forgotten, Amy, not really," the Doctor reassured her, his eyes boring into hers. "And let me just say one thing- magic is real. True love is real."

There was a sudden rumbling. "Doctor, it's speeding up!" River warned him from a distance.

Amy turned on the sonic screwdriver, watching the tip of it glow and whir, still not believing her Raggedy Doctor was leaving her- again. As she placed it back in his front pocket the Doctor told her, "There's going to be a very big bang. Big bang two. Try and remember your family, and they'll be there."

"How can I remember them if they never existed?" Amy asked, leaning into him.

"Because you're special! That crack in your wall, all that time, the universe pouring into your head. You brought Rory back, you can bring them back too. You just remember, and they'll be there."

Amy took a few steps back as the Pandorica shook. "You won't."

"You'll have your family back," the Doctor said. "You won't need your imaginary friend anymore."

Amy couldn't take it anymore. "No!" she shouted, leaping forward, taking a firm grip of his arm. "I'll need my imaginary friend, I'll need my Raggedy Doctor! You can't leave me again! You- can't-!" she screamed through heaving sobs.

"No, Amy, I must! Reality is collapsing as we speak and if we speak any longer it will no longer exist, do you understand me?"

"Well then, why are we still talking?" And then Amy kissed him.

"Oh, that's just great," she heard Rory say, but she didn't care. She got that tingling feeling again, the same feeling that raced down her spine that night after the Angels. This time, the Doctor didn't hold back. He kissed her back until he finally pulled away.

"Amy, you have to go- the Pandorica- it'll take off any second, now-" he stuttered, lips tingling from Amy's sudden embrace.

"No, I'm not leaving you-"

"Amy, go!" he barked at her.

She stared at him for a moment, and gave the barest trace of a nod. She leapt out of the Pandorica as the corners started to merge together again.

"Oh, and Amy?" the Doctor called after her. She turned around.

"Gotcha." And the Pandorica closed.

"Crazy. Stupid. Love," Amy said as the Pandorica prepared to fly.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go. Reviews are love! <strong>

**IF you are interested in looking at some other amateur-ish DW fics like this, my friend thedoctorisdying has a new story up. It's called 'The Doctoress' It's her first DW fic too, so go over there and review? :) **

**HEY GUESS WHAT? Extra credit points to whoever can identify what song the summary is from! **


End file.
